marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 44
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Accused! | Synopsis2 = Riding through a town the Ringo Kid hears a gunshot coming out of the Express Office and goes in to investigate. He finds the clerk killed with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. As the Ringo Kid recovers the slip someone pistol whips him from behind. When the Kid comes to the sheriff and a local who accuses the Ringo Kid of killing the Express Office clerk and is arrested for the murder of Don Hopkins. Meanwhile, Ringo Kid's father Cory Rand wonders what is keeping his son to meet up with him and decides to ride into town to learn what happened. Hearing how his son has been arrested, Cory Rand busts his son out of jail and the pair flee town. Setting up camp, Ringo Kid explains to his father what happened. Trusting that his son is innocent, Cory takes the slip of paper and tells his son to turn himself in while he searches for evidence to turn himself in. As Ringo surrenders to the sheriff, Cory arrives at the murder scene and finds the evidence he needs in one of the floor boards. Cory then consults with one of his old colleagues from his days as a lawyer and gets him to pull some strings and allow Cory (clad in a mask to conceal his identity due to his outlaw status) to represent his son in court. During the trial the witness testimony all points to a guilty charge for Ringo until his father presents the evidence: A bullet from the Ringo Kid's gun a .45 bullet that was shot in the floor to make it look like Ringo Kid shot Hopkins, he then produces the slug found in the body a .44. He then presents the slip of paper showing that a man named Frank Leech owed Hopkins money and is the killer. With his secret exposed Leech attempts to shoot Cory, but misses and he is quickly subdued by the guards. Clear of murder charges the Ringo Kid is released and he and his father ride out of town together. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Go West, Young Man | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ross Andru | Inker4_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Frontier Town! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Gantlet | Synopsis5 = The Black Rider watches in horror as a tribe of Comanches giving the peace sign is being shot at by a bunch of men and steps in, forcing the men to stop shooting. He learns that the Comanches are all infected with Cholera and that is why the men were shooting at the Native Americans in order to avoid getting infected. The Black Rider sends them away, disgusted that they would rather exterminate the sick instead of trying to treat their illness. The Black Rider extends an offer to help the Comanches fight off the infection telling them that he can get them a doctor that can help cure them. The Black Rider rides to the Lathrop ranch where he tells both Jim and Marie to go to the Comanches and help prepare for the arrival of Dr. Matthew Masters arrival. As the Black Rider rides off, Marie considers that the Black Rider was giving medical orders much like Masters would. Meanwhile, the Black Rider returns home and changes into his alter ego and loads up with medicine and rides out to treat the Comanches. Needing to also treat the Comanches back at their tribe, Masters leaves the ill Comanches in the Lathrops care again and rides off, running into two of the men he encountered earlier as the Black Rider who hold him at gun point and tell him to turn back, not wanting him to cure the Comanches. Held to his Hippocratic oath Masters turns around, only to secretly change back into the Black Rider. The Rider stars a stampede to get the outlaws out of his way and makes it to the tribe, changing back into Matthew Masters along the way. He then treats the Comanche tribe and leaves them with medicine to continue their treatments. Riding back home Masters comes across the dead bodies of the men who tried to stop him who have all ironically succumbed to Cholera. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}